


Everything

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Hot Baths and Cuddling, Like A Whole Bunch of Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: As Christmas comes to an end, Diana finds there is nowhere she would rather be than with Akko Kagari.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, if you've read my other story [Making Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479140/) that I wrote for Samhain, this actually serves as a part 2 to that. Seeing as I teased at them celebrating their first winter together, I thought I'd go through with it. 
> 
> This is also my secret santa gift for [maeowl-art](https://maeowl-art.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, so Merry Christmas!

The sound of water splashing against itself as it filled up the bathtub behind her made a steady rhythm in Diana’s ears as she preoccupied herself with gazing out the window up on the wall. She focused on the gentle snowfall illuminated by the moonlight that made its way past the window and down to the earth outside. It wasn’t too long ago, just before the sun had set, that Diana had felt that snow against her cheeks and eyelashes after Akko had dragged her outside, ambushing her with an impromptu snowball fight.

Despite being blindsided, Diana composed herself and retaliated just as fiercely, never one to appreciate being caught off guard. The two of them went at it, shouting and laughing, until the fight eventually ended in a stalemate as both girls became so overcome with giggles at the sight of each other covered in snow with faces red and lips almost blue.

After brushing most of the snow off and making their way back indoors hand in hand, it had been Akko’s idea to warm up with a hot bath, one she insisted Diana take with her. And Diana had agreed, feeling no greater desire than to take a moment and relax after their antics.

Though she was no stranger to antics, she had participated in many over the past week after landing in Japan to spend the winter holidays with Akko and her parents. And though Diana had namely been the one calling the shots during Yule, which Akko’s family had kindly went along with as they had never celebrated such holiday on their own, once that ended and it was time to undergo the Christmas celebrations, Diana could only sit back and experience firsthand her debut Kagari Christmas.

That was the way it had been until Christmas arrived that morning, and while they still had their fun throughout the day, they all knew that as the remaining hours of Christmas dwindled away, their festivities would just as well come to an end. Perhaps that was why Akko didn’t hesitate to initiate their last snowball fight. She always did love to end things with a bang.

Hearing the faucet tapering off, Diana looked over her shoulder to see Akko sticking a hand into the now full tub, testing the water.

“Perfect,” she decided, pulling her hand out as droplets of water dripped back into the tub. She lifted her head towards Diana and smiled. “Bath is ready!”

Diana returned her smile and began to unwrap the towel from around her body which she had put on after removing her previous clothing that had been drenched with snow. Akko did the same and threw her towel onto a random spot on the countertop while Diana chose to hang hers neatly where it belonged on the towel rack.

Akko stepped into the bathtub first, settling down on one end. It wasn’t until she was situated that Diana joined her, though she chose to sit at the opposite end, keeping a decent space between them.

As she sunk down into the warm water on her side of the tub, Akko eyed her with a frown.

“You know, I didn’t ask you to take a bath with me so that you could sit so far away.”

Diana’s eyes flickered to hers in amusement. “Oh? Why _did_ you ask for a bath, then? I thought you didn’t like them.”

“I _know_ , but I wanted to hold you so come over here and let me indulge myself before I jump out in three minutes.”

In a childish display, Akko puffed out her bottom lip and reached out to make grabbing gestures with her hands, an act that made Diana’s shoulders shake with silent laughter as she playfully rolled her eyes and gave in to Akko’s command.

Water padded at the sides of the tub and at her skin as Diana glided through, crossing the short amount of distance to where Akko was eagerly awaiting her. It brought a smile to her face, the joy Akko would always light up with whenever Diana honored one of her requests. And though Diana had the tendency to tease here and there, it wasn’t as if she didn’t feel that same joy whenever she got wrapped in Akko’s affection. She wondered if Akko realized it, the absolute hold she had on Diana—both figuratively and literally now as Diana settled between her legs and felt two arms circle around her stomach. It was her own special hold, the one that made it almost impossible for Diana to deny her of any intimacy she sought out. But it wasn’t something Diana minded. Because who was she to ever want to hinder the happiness simply being together brought the both of them?

Leaning into Akko, Diana rested the back of her head against her shoulder and felt her smile grow content.

Akko tightened her hold and a happy hum vibrated against her throat. “That’s better. Baths aren’t so bad when they’re like this,” she said, nuzzling into the crook of Diana’s neck, who stifled a giggle at the tickling sensation Akko’s breath left against her skin.

“This _is_ very nice,” Diana agreed.

After all those days of engaging in the many festive activities of the Kagari household, some that proved to be just as exhilarating as Diana imagined they’d be, taking the time to ease down from it all as Christmas day came to a close was more than welcoming. And that wasn’t to imply Diana found the Kagaris tiring people; she loved being in their company as lively as they were. Though to presume she had the liveliest one of all right behind her, pressing gently into her skin, was perhaps the reason she didn’t even blink as Mr. and Mrs. Kagari opened up and revealed to her their more adventurous sides. After all, adventurous was something she had grown more than used to with Akko in her life.

“So,” Akko eventually said into Diana’s ear. “Since it’s pretty much over now, I finally get to ask; how did you enjoy your first Kagari Christmas?”

Diana peeked back at Akko and grinned when she caught her eye. “It was definitely an experience to remember.”

“Did you have fun?”

“I did. You and your parents sure know how to keep things interesting.”

“Making sure there’s never a dull moment is the Kagari specialty,” Akko boasted with a proud smile. “Not to mention we had a very special guest we had to impress.”

“You flatter me,” Diana chuckled. “But there’s no need to impress me. Just being here is more than enough.”

“Mm… yeah,” Akko said, her voice suddenly growing low. She laid her forehead down on Diana’s shoulder and let out a small sigh. “I wish you could always be here, though. It sucks that you’re leaving tomorrow night.”

Hearing the disappointment in her tone, Diana placed one of her hands over Akko’s, lacing their fingers together underneath the water.

“Holidays and vacations do come to an end, I’m afraid. But it’s alright,” Diana reassured. “It isn’t as though we’ll be apart for long. You _are_ flying back to England next week for New Year’s.”

“That’s true. Time will probably go by so fast, but right now it feels like next week is an eternity away.”

“Just have patience, Akko.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, patience. _Mayenab Dysheebudo_ and all that,” Akko grumbled, making a laugh leave Diana’s mouth.

“It sure has been a while since I’ve heard that. Professor Ursula made sure that stuck with you, didn’t she?” Diana mused as Akko lifted her head from her shoulder. “That also reminds me, it’s still early in Europe. We should give her and our friends a call before bed.”

“Oh yeah, we should!” Akko agreed, enthusiastic to catch up with the others. 

“I should also check in on things back at the manor, so I’ll do that as well.”

“Right. And speaking of the manor, your aunt and everyone, they _do_ know about New Year’s, right? Because while I’ve shown up at your house unannounced before, I think my parents following in my footsteps would be a bit too much.”

The thought amused Diana so much she let out a second laugh. “Of course they know. My family and house staff are well aware that you and your parents will be joining us.”

The New Year’s trip had originally been Akko’s idea not too long ago, but with Christmas coming up, Diana had pitched the idea of gifting Mr. and Mrs. Kagari two plane tickets to tag along. Knowing her parents had only ever been to England once for her graduation in the summer, Akko figured they would enjoy returning when the weather wasn’t as hot. And the fact that they would be visiting the Cavendish manor for the first time was an added bonus as Akko had made sure to tell Diana they would love to stay in “such a cool mansion.”

Sure enough, that morning when the two of them had presented Mr. and Mrs. Kagari with the envelope containing their tickets, they had gotten the reactions they’d been anticipating.

“They’re super excited, you know,” Akko’s voice traveled into Diana’s ear. “I mean, I know you know, you saw their faces. But it was super nice of you to invite them. It really does mean a lot to them.”

“I figured as much,” Diana smiled, thinking back to the radiant faces of the Kagaris opening their gift. If there was one thing she would always remember, it was the happiness she had been met with in that moment. For the first gift she had ever given them, she had to say it had been more than a success.

“Oh, and by the way,” Diana said as her mind recalled just one other thing, “What was it your father said afterward that made you so embarrassed?”

After seeing the plane tickets and bursting into a fit joy, Mr. Kagari had exclaimed something in japanese that had brought a giggle out of Mrs. Kagari and flustered stammering out of Akko as her cheeks went even redder than the decorative bow she had placed on her parents’ envelope. Before Diana could even ask about it, Akko had waved a hand, shaking off her father’s statement and redirected the conversation to a seemingly new topic as her parents continued to beam and laugh.

Diana heard a meek sound flutter in Akko's throat. “Oh yeah. _T_ _hat_.”

A blush similar to the one from before spread over her complexion and Diana could feel Akko’s fingers twitch against hers as if she wanted to pull away and rub at her neck, the way she often did when she was nervous.

“It, uh, wasn’t that big a deal,” Akko insisted. “My dad, he just… wanted to take a moment to say that he and my mom had the best… _daughters_ ever.”

There was a brief silence, one that patiently awaited the sound of a penny dropping, and when it did, it was Diana’s turn to feel her face go red.

“ _Oh_ ,” her voice was a fraction higher than normal. “… I see.”

“Yeah,” Akko’s voice shook with a sheepish laugh. “It was… definitely something. And—and maybe I should clarify, I wasn’t exactly _embarrassed_ , you know, just a little… surprised since that was the first time he’s said anything like that. But I know we’ve had this talk before and I know we all see each other as family, so it’s not like I thought it was a _bad_ thing. I mean, unless you’re not comfortable with it, then—”

“It’s alright,” Diana interrupted Akko’s rambling, though her mouth had spoken the words before her brain had caught up to them. But, as she slowed down and thought more about what Akko was saying… it really _was_ alright, she came to decide.

Diana knew that loving Akko, and in return, being loved could only mean certain things. And it seemed this was just one of those certain things. But it wasn’t something she had a problem with, nor something she ever wanted to think of as a problem. Because if her girlfriend’s parents were going out of their way to make her feel like a real part of their family, why would that ever be anything other than alright?

“Really?” Diana heard Akko ask. “You’re okay with it?”

A gentle, happy smile slowly spread across Diana’s cheeks. “Akko.” Their eyes met, and in that moment, Diana knew what she was feeling was true. “I am incredibly okay with it.”

Relief washed over Akko’s face as she found her own smile as well. “I’m glad. Now I don’t have to tell my dad he’s being weird.”

“No, you don’t. And I don’t find it weird at all. It’s a pleasant feeling, actually, having someone call me their daughter for the first time in… a really long time,” Diana confessed, letting her gaze drop bashfully to the water.

It wasn’t until Akko leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, that she looked back up.

“Hey,” Akko bumped their noses together. “It may have been the first, but it’s definitely not the last. Because, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of stuck with me and my family now. And if you want my dorky parents to think of you as their daughter, they will and they won’t ever stop.”

The words nestled their way into Diana’s heart and buried themselves deep, taking root and branching out until they had entwined around her entire being, encasing her in a specific type of warmth that was reserved for the most special occasions. And there was no word Diana could use to describe this moment other than special.

She had known from the beginning this would be a unique experience complete with new emotions and even old ones that hadn’t made themselves known in so long. It was typical during holidays for Diana to reminisce about her childhood, getting lost in thought of a time when she had considered everything to be special. And she would never forget the hole that had been left after all that was special had been taken away from her. She would never forget the cold emptiness that had remained in her soul for so long, begging to be filled.

Until, one day it was. One day when she had fallen in love and by chance had been loved back, that coldness had melted away inch by inch as it stood no chance against her heart’s rekindled warmth.

From that day forward as Diana’s life grew more and more entangled with Akko’s, she had grown impeccably certain of one thing; there was no longer any room for her soul to feel empty. Not when she was so whole.

So Diana let out the most blissful breath, knowing there would never be a time in her life where she wouldn’t want to feel like this.

“I think being ‘stuck’ with you,” she whispered, her voice thick with gratitude and love, “would be the greatest thing I could ask for.”

“Perfect. Because you are _never_ getting rid of me,” Akko stated, making Diana’s smile widen.

“I love you so much,” was all she could say in return, but it was enough. It was everything.

Akko softened like a snowflake against a fingertip and stared sweetly into Diana’s eyes. “I love you, too. And I can’t wait to tell you that for the rest of your life. But for now, I'll settle for just telling you the rest of the night. And even in my dreams.”

Diana wasn’t going to put up any objections to that. “Alright. And, Akko? I know Christmas is ending, so I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to be a part of this with you and your family. And, especially thank you all for being so welcoming and letting me into your world. The fact that you've shared yourself with me has made my life all the more wonderful.”

Akko grinned, coming forward and angling her head to meet Diana’s lips in a warm, tender kiss.

“Always,” she pulled away just enough to whisper against her mouth. And Diana pulled her back in, kissing her and kissing her like one could only expect a girl so full of love to do.

Maybe she would keep going until their water ran cold and they ran out of energy. Maybe she would keep going until they reached that _always_ Akko spoke of. Maybe she would just keep going for the rest of her life. Because if the rest of her life had this, that would certainly be everything to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and happy holidays to you all!


End file.
